Amanda and Charlotte
Amanda (previously known as Emily Thorne) and Charlotte are paternal half-sisters. Although Charlotte remained unaware of this fact for 4 years, believing that her half-sister was the fake Amanda Clarke. They were very good friends, and Charlotte trusted Emily very much, while Emily did everything she could to protect her sister from her revenge plans. Season 1 & 2 Emily and Charlotte share a closer relationship, as Charlotte sometimes goes to Emily when she is having family troubles. In an interview with journalist Mason Treadwell, David Clarke reveals that Victoria had given birth to a Charlotte while romantically involved with him, making Charlotte Emily's younger half-sister. When Emily tells Charlotte that Daniel proposed, Emily asks if it is alright with her. Charlotte responds positively, stating she always wanted a sister in her life. Season 3 Charlotte stopped trusting Emily when she told Emily that she thought her mother was having an affair, and Emily told others as a way to manipulate people for her plans of revenge. Charlotte then did everything she could to ruin Daniel and Emily's engagement by adding Sara Munello to the equation. Season 4 Charlotte's hatred for Emily ascended to a new level when Emily revealed she was really Amanda Clarke. Furious at Amanda for choosing revenge over her, using her and lying to her, Charlotte lured Amanda to the Stowaway, knocked her out and tried to kill her by setting the Stowaway on fire. Amanda covered for Charlotte and told investigators that the fire was accidental and that Charlotte hadn't been there at all. Amanda then tracks Charlotte in an attempt to reason with her and apologize but Victoria prevents her from speaking with her. Charlotte knew that their father was alive several days before Amanda as Victoria took Charlotte to meet him. she and her mother decided against telling David or Amanda about each other, intent on destroying David's opinion of Amanda and painting her an enemy. David believing them broke into Amanda's house with the intention of killing her to stop her from harming Charlotte and Victoria but stopped, seeming to recognize her slightly. Once their fathers continued existence becomes public knowledge Amanda pleads with Charlotte to let her see him and tell him the truth, but Charlotte tricks her and takes David away and has Victoria meet Amanda instead. and it was craxy After a night out of drugs and alcohol Charlotte goes home with a man who holds her hostage as a way to get to David. She tries to run and they struggle causing him to break his neck, in a panic she calls Amanda to come cover it up and protect her. Amanda comes and disguises his death as an overdose whilst telling Charlotte the harsh reality of her situation, she calls Charlotte out for only calling Amanda to protect herself and says that shes too old for excuses, and that shes hit rock bottom and only she can pull herself out. After the incident, Charlotte takes her half-sister's words to heart and decides to leave the Hamptons and check herself into rehab. When she's leaving she finds a letter from Amanda in her bag reading, "To my sister," with Amanda and David's infinity symbols on it, implying Amanda loves her "infinity times infinity". Charlotte remains in rehab for some months and doesn't return until after her mothers death. When she does return she and Amanda are seen visiting their fathers grave and laying flowers. Later that same day Amanda and Jack have their wedding in which Charlotte is the Maid of Honour. As of the end of the series it is clear the sisters have made up with one another and are in a loving, sisterly relationship. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship